Cuando Finalmente lo Aceptas
by Nadie en el mundo
Summary: Glen se había pasado toda una vida haciéndose el desinteresado, y el precio era tener a sus dos hermanos en guerra y revoloteando alrededor de él. Debía decidirse de una vez para acabar con todo eso de una vez. GalesxInglaterra / EscociaxGales


**D: No estoy segura de si esto es un fail o un win, ¡pero bueno!**

**Pairings: EscociaxGales; GalesxInglaterra**

**¡Sean buenos conmigo! Es la primera vez que escribo algo de chicoxchico U.u**

**Dedicado a Ashiteru-Sama por día de San Valentín xD (¡Espero que te guste!)**

**Cuando finalmente lo aceptas**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-¡Hermano! Juguemos con los soldados de madera-

Glen estaba en el saloncito de esparcimiento de la casa principal de los Kirkland, aparentando leer, con el mayor disimulo, un libro de viajes y aventuras.

Lo que hacía su mente, sin embargo, pasaba la barrera de la imaginación que despertaba cada nuevo enunciado del libro que supuestamente leía, y se perdía en los recuerdos de una infancia que iba olvidando con cada paso que daba hacia la adultez.

Recordaba, entre tantas situaciones, cosas, colores, y emociones, una tarde de verano dentro de la habitación de su hermanito menor, Arthur, cuando éste le insistía, con toda ilusión infantil, jugar con el set de soldaditos de madera que sus padres le habían comprado el día anterior en Londres.

-Juguemos, ¿sí? Mira que hasta he elegido uno para ti-

-Aun no estoy seguro, Arthur-

Glen le respondió con paciencia, sin ninguna emoción en su rostro. Ya no le llamaban la atención esos juegos, pues aunque sólo tuviese once años, ya tenía la madurez mental de un jovencito de dieciséis.

-Pero si tengo este para ti-

El pequeño protestó, entregándole a la fuerza un ya desgastado soldado cascanueces que no era parte del conjunto de nuevos soldaditos. Este juguete ya era viejo, y era más grande que los otros con los que Arthur jugaba alegremente, además de llevar un uniforme de la guardia real británica, cuando los otros llevaban la vestimenta de los soldados ingleses que lucharon en la guerra de Independencia de los Estados Unidos.

Simplemente no combinaban, y a Glen le molestaba eso.

Era considerado como un niño demasiado calculador –incluso en ese aspecto- para su edad; y el hecho que el cascanueces _no _hiciera juego con los casacas rojas lo _sacaba_ de lugar.

No era como los demás niños, no se conformaba con tan solo _jugar. _Creía que debía haber un orden siempre, y que eso se _debía _respetar.

-No esperarás que juegue con ese cascanueces, ¿verdad?- Miró al muñeco en sus manos, con un poco de desprecio en la mirada.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque es diferente de los otros y desentona. Además, pienso que me los diste como última opción al no querer compartir los nuevos que tienes"-

Él estaba pensando de más, ya que, después de todo, aún era un niño. Pero si se miraba por un lado, lo que decía era bastante lógico.

Aunque esa no era la intención del más pequeño.

-E-Eso ¡Eso no es cierto!-

-No te creo. Eres niño aun y no sabes ni lo que piensas"-

-¡Sí sé! Y te lo di porque este es mi soldado favorito desde siempre. Quería que tú jugaras con él para que te dieras cuenta de lo estupendo que es- Unas gotas de agua se formaron en los ojos de Arthur, quien sólo quería la aceptación –y el más profundo cariño- de su hermano mayor.

No entendía por qué. Sólo sabía que quería, que necesitaba, que Glen le quisiera.

Y se esforzaba por descifrar lo que había en sus ojos una vez que le confesó su intención, pero era algo que escapaba de sus habilidades. Seguía igual, con la misma expresión de nada, con los mismos ojos fríos y brillantes mirando dentro de su alma.

¡No sabía qué hacer con él! Ni tampoco sabía qué hacer para que le quisiera.

-Ya no quiero jugar-

Y sin previo aviso Glen se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejando a su hermanito confundido y al cascanueces en el piso en el que se disponían a jugar.

No quería aceptar que las palabras de Arthur le habían afectado de alguna manera.

No demasiado, pero sí en algo.

Y ese algo era la generosidad con la que sus intenciones brillaban. Era una generosidad que nunca había visto, y que lo dejaban con cosas en qué pensar.

Además de todo eso, había un no-se-qué que lo fastidiaba a sobremanera: El centelleo en los ojos verdes del menor, o su sonrisa, o su tierno ceño fruncido, todas esas cosas que lo complacían de alguna forma inexplicable, casi divina, que lo obligaba a huir para no caer en un estado de fragilidad.

Fue por eso que huyó hacia los jardines de la finca, para no enfrentar los efectos que el comportamiento de su hermanito tenía sobre él.

En su intento de escapar se encontró con su hermano mayor, Scott.

Scott ya era un chico crecido de quince años, edad en la cual se había convertido en la mano derecha de su padre y futuro heredero de su título y propiedades principales.

-Hola, Scott. Pensé que estarías con papá en su despacho-

-_Estaba_ con él en su despacho, hace un rato. Me mandó a buscar a Fitzpatrick II, que se ha escapado hacia los bosques, al lado de la colina- El pelirrojo miraba a los lados, buscando a uno de los perros de caza de su padre para llevárselo lo más antes posible, bajo órdenes previas.

Glen levantó una ceja ligeramente, buscando los ojos de su hermano mayor.

-Pero papá podría haber mandado a un criado en vez de a ti, ¿no? No me digas que lo estás haciendo porque has hecho algo malo y estás tratando de ganar su buena voluntad-

-No seas idiota, Glen- Gruñó –Me mandó a mi porque ese perro sólo tiene confianza con papá y conmigo, y enviar a un criado probablemente lo espantaría, lo que atrasaría la búsqueda demasiado-

Antes de proseguir con su explicación, le echó un vistazo a Glen impresionado, como habiéndose dado cuenta de algo de un momento a otro. – ¿Tú no deberías estar jugando con Arthur dentro de la casa?-

-No tengo ganas de jugar con él-

Luego el niño suspiró, con muy pocos ánimos de explicarle sus circunstancias a su hermano.

Parte de Scott se alegró al oír esas palabras.

Él, al ser más grande y más experimentado que los otros dos hermanos, comprendía el por qué casi en su totalidad: Estaba celoso del pequeño Arthur.

¿Por qué? Porque él era un hermano posesivo y egoísta, y no le gustaba la idea de tener que compartir a su hermano más cercano, Glen.

Y aquello era porque sentía cierta inclinación por él, claro estaba. Le quería –a su propia manera- además de sentir algo que tenía recelo en descifrar.

Sonrió mostrando los dientes, en una especie de esbozo de lo que sería una marca característica de su personalidad en su adultez.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Glen había preferido estar con él… ¡Y eso le parecía de lo mejor!

-Bueno, bueno. Eso es algo bastante raro de tu parte, ¿eh? Tú siempre gustas de pasar el rato con el pequeño mocoso-

-No lo sé, Scott. Su ánimo y alegría a veces me sofocan. Supongo que hoy fue una de esas veces...- Él no parecía afectado de ninguna manera, aunque sus palabras pudieran, en algún caso, dar a entender lo contrario.

El asunto no era nada superficial. Pero de eso nada sabían Arthur o Scott.

-¡Jah! Eso está bien, bastante bien...- Atinó a decir el mayor, con una sonrisa aún pegada en el rostro. Le dio una mirada intensa al más pequeño, y estudió su aspecto por un momento.

–¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a buscar a Fitz? Hace mucho que no vamos para el bosque-

-Ummm. Vale, pero sólo un rato. Tengo que volver temprano a casa para mis lecciones de geografía-

-Lo que digas-

Así, entre discusiones por parte de Scott y argumentos apacibles por parte de Glen, se adentraron en el pequeño bosque de la finca, en busca de la mascota del señor Kirkland.

La cercanía alegraba al pelirrojo. Él tenía emociones apasionadas, pero siempre explotaban y se transmitían de una forma cruda o violenta. Insultar, golpear o gritar podría ser efecto de un algún tipo de interés.

Y así era como le demostraba su interés al niño de los ojos verde oliva.

Habiendo escudriñado entre los árboles ya por horas, se sentaron bajo la sombra de uno para descansar un poco.

No hablaban mucho, sólo trataban de recuperar fuerzas.

Glen entonces comenzó a pensar en su hermanito, distrayéndose de su entorno natural. Sabía que le quería, pero era un querer extraño, desconocido para él en ese entonces.

Por estar en esas cavilaciones no se dio cuenta de que el hermano mayor lo miraba con vigor y aprehensión, y que eventualmente se acercó lo bastante a él como para terminar con la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos.

Cuando sus hombros chocaron fue cuando él volteó para mirarlo, lo que Scott tomó como oportunidad para darle un beso superficial, infantil, y aún inocente, en los labios.

Fue cuestión de un simple toque, pero sin duda sacudió emociones.

El centrado Glen no entendía a que venía eso, no aún. Sabía que eso era un beso, uno de _esos _besos.

Esos besos que se dan los niños y niñas cuando se gustan, uno de esos besos que una vez le dio a una niña que le gustaba en una fiesta de sociedad.

Era algo que no se imaginaba tener con su hermano mayor alguna vez, y en parte lo desconcertaba, y en parte lo entendía.

Porque entendía a Scott, porque sabía todo de él y como actuaba. Se había dado cuenta que la forma en la que lo atendía no era normal, y muy poco fraternal. A veces lo trataba como él una vez trató a esa niña de la fiesta, y otras le gritaba y le golpeaba sólo para poder tenerlo más cerca.

A veces todo tenía sentido en su mente virgen de once años de edad.

Lo triste de la escena era que Arthur los había seguido, y que había visto y escuchado todo.

Habían sido dos golpes ese día: El primero fue cuando su preciado Glen dijo que su alegría- que era más de momento, sólo porque estaba con él- lo sofocaba; y el segundo fue cuando vio a Scott tocar los labios del niño en cuestión.

A la sazón comprendió que su hermano mayor sería su enemigo, contra quien debía competir, y a quien debía vencer a toda costa.

Los niños del árbol nunca supieron que el más pequeño había estado allí, espiándolos.

Quizás les era más conveniente de esa manera, especialmente para Glen.

Así no tendría remordimientos.

Así él nunca los tuvo.

…

Era allí en donde acababan sus recuerdos de esa tarde.

Cerró el libro y miró al cielo raso aburrido y embelesado, antes de levantarse del mullido sillón y dirigirse a la ventana para vislumbrar el paisaje lluvioso de la mañana.

Vio algo más que sólo el paisaje, algo más complejo y más curioso.

Allí afuera estaba Scott, quien había tomado unas vacaciones para visitar a la familia, cabalgando en su caballo negro con braveza y agilidad, empapado por la lluvia.

Comprendía la escena a la perfección: Scott estaba nervioso, o estresado por pensar demasiado en algo. Era por eso que hacía lo que hacía, era claro para él.

La incógnita era eso en lo que el pelirrojo estaba pensando demasiado.

El observador ya tenía sus hipótesis, pero no daba nada por sentado. Prefería observar y sacar una teoría aceptable.

Y lo que él tenía como vagas hipótesis no se alejaban de la realidad: Scott estaba pensando en él.

Pensaba en lo malditamente enamorado que estaba de él, y en lo mucho que le había costado crecer teniendo que compartirlo con el mocoso inútil de su hermano menor.

Siempre había sido un estorbo, formalmente desde aquella vez en la que el bastardo tuvo la insolencia de reconocer sus designios.

Eso había pasado años atrás, cuando aún era bastante joven, y cuando Glen era un niño todavía.

Lo había visto salir del cuarto de Arthur.

No.

Lo había visto salir del cuarto de Arthur_ contento_. Esa era la palabra que lo molestaba y que lo atormentaba especialmente, porque sabía que ver a Glen contento era un evento lo suficientemente raro como para despertar reacciones.

¿Por qué siempre lo veía contento con el mocoso? ¿Por qué no podía ser él con el que se riera y divirtiera?

Los celos lo estaban matando, a pesar de ser bastante joven.

Y es que él, después de todo, había conocido lo que eran los celos desde una edad bastante temprana. Ya se había acostumbrado a la sensación, pero no por eso los aceptaría.

Con esa idea en mente se dirigió hacia el cuarto del rubio y lo perturbó sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, pues entró golpeando la puerta contra la pared, con una mirada asesina y gesto facial de extremado y violento desagrado.

El pequeño saltó en su asiento al verlo. Su hermano parecía una bestia salvaje lista a atacar en cualquier instante.

No se movió, evitando hacer algún movimiento en falso. Sabía que Scott era una bomba de tiempo cuando enojado.

-"¡¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo tú y Glen, eh?"- Él le gritó con toda su ira, con la rabia saliéndole por todos lados como veneno.

-"Él solo me leía un cuento"-

Arthur odiaba a su hermano mayor. ¡Lo odiaba!

Siempre era malo y cruel con él, además de siempre estar tratando de alejarlo de Glen.

Sabía que nunca lo alejaría, porque eso no lo iba a permitir a ningún precio. Pero sí que le amargaba su infantil vida.

-"Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre Glen, ¿me entendiste? Yo soy su hermano mayor, maldito mocoso, y seré yo quien lo tendrá. ¿Entiendes eso?"-

-"¡No!"- El más pequeño estaba muy enojado; tanto, que lágrimas se formaban en sus grandes orbes esmeralda por toda la ira, ira que casi no cabía en su pequeño cuerpo. –"No te dejaré, idiota" Sollozó –"Es mi hermano también ¡Y le quiero! ¡Incluso diferente!"-

Scott se vio a si mismo anonadado. –"¿Cómo de manera diferente, Arthur?"- Tenía miedo de escuchar una respuesta que condenara su destino –"¡¿Cómo?"-

-"P-Pues-"-

-"¡Dime!"-

-"¡Creo que él me gusta! Como gustar de _gustar_, no como gustar como hermano o amigo"- Se sonrojó al mismo tiempo que sus pobladas cejitas casi formaban una por el fastidio de tener que haber admitido eso frente al pelirrojo.

-"Q-Que.. ¿Que te gusta?"-

Arthur asintió. –"¡Nunca cambiarás eso!"-

Entonces el mayor, claramente cegado por la furia, le propinó un golpe que lo botó de su asiento frente a su pequeño escritorio. El niño gimió de dolor, pero no lloró por algo que él mismo veía como honor. La solemnidad con la que mantenía en esa postura hastiaba al mayor a niveles que casi no podía sobrellevar.

El rubio se volteó hacia él y exclamó a todo pulmón, sin reparos –"¡Desde ahora prometo que lucharé por él! Me ganaré su cariño, ¡Y haré que me acepte a mí antes que a ti, Scott!"-

-"Eso ya lo veremos. Si quieres sangre, niño, eso tendrás. Es ahora cuando comienza el juego"-

…

Con un parpadeo volvió a la realidad.

Ya casi había olvidado que aún se encontraba en el caballo, con toda el aguacero que lo mojaba hasta los huesos.

Sus agudos sentidos le permitieron darse cuenta de que alguien lo observaba.

Sentía una mirada pesada sobre él, un tipo de mirada que conocía ya bastante bien.

Giró su cabeza hacia la casa, percatándose que efectivamente alguien lo observaba desde la ventana del salón de esparcimiento. Y no se había equivocado en su predicción acerca de a quién le pertenecía esa mirada: Era Glen.

Lo miraba profundamente; sentía que esos ojos verde oliva, siempre inquisitivos, serios, y de poca emoción, miraban a través de su ser, dejándolo vulnerable.

Le sonrió antes de bajar del caballo y dirigirse al establo para acomodarlo. Se había propuesto mentalmente a ir a hablar con él, de preferencia en privado. Era por eso que había dejado su nueva casa en Escocia para visitar a la familia, ¿no?

Y por familia quería decir a Glen principalmente, ya que los demás le importaban muy poco o nada.

Mientras él caminaba galantemente hacia la casa escapando del frío y en busca del caballero en cuestión, Arthur estaba en la biblioteca, viendo un cascanueces en pésimas condiciones con ojos llenos de nostalgia y también tristeza.

Lo giraba, observándolo. Tenía un libro abierto en su regazo, pero ya era cuestión olvidada. Todo lo que sabía era que en esa habitación estaban él y el guardia de madera con oficio de rompe nueces, y que en algún lugar de la casa debía encontrarse un muchacho con cabello cobrizo y circunspectos, pero no poco bellos, ojos verde oliva.

Miraba al muñeco y sentía pena por los tres: Por él mismo, por el objeto, y por aquella persona distante.

Esencialmente por el objeto, ya que recordaba la causa de sus magulladuras y rasguños, y lo que eso significaba para él.

Había pasado en el día del décimo cuarto cumpleaños de Glen.

El primer momento al que sus remembranzas lo transportaban era a la imagen congelada de él a unos diez u once años, mirando por la ventana de su habitación hacia la praderas, con los ojos entreabiertos por la ceguera temporal que le dejaban los continuos y ardientes rayos solares de medio día.

Estaba perdido en ciertas cavilaciones, escuchando el ruido del agua de lluvia matinal que caía del techo hacia los balcones y ventanas de la casa, haciendo un tic-toc tan inmutable que parecía se impregnarse en su subconsciente lentamente, agitando su entero ser.

Estaba muy alterado.

¡Tal vez más que eso! Mucho más….

La causa de la impaciencia y el estrés era bastante predecible, y se resumía en un mero nombre: Glen.

¿Por qué Glen?

Simple. Era porque ese día tenía que sorprenderlo.

Había planeado llevarlo al laberinto de arbustos en la parte trasera de la casa; porque sabía, o mejor dicho, _pensaba_ que eso era una de las típicas cosas románticas que llamaba la atención de las personas que querías contigo.

Demasiados libros románticos, tal vez; o demasiadas pláticas con su madre, quien le aconsejaba y le daba los mil y un secretos para conquistar, pensando que su hijo se las vivía por alguna niña de las familias que frecuentaban en sus clásicas tertulias victorianas.

Había una persona por quien se las vivía, sí. Aunque no era precisamente una niña.

Pero Arthur era recatado y decoroso aún de pequeño, y entendía que no podía confesarle a su madre que se trataba de Glen.

¡Oh Glen! ¿Por qué no mirabas al pobre pequeño y terminabas con sus angustias de una vez?

Seguro era porque existía un Scott detrás, uno que se encargaría de hacer cualquier esfuerzo del más pequeño insuficiente y de poca trascendencia.

De cualquier modo lo intentaría, ¿no?

El impredecible ojioliva lo valía.

Su voluntad se vio movida por sus voliciones respecto a su hermano mayor. Tomó el cascanueces que él alguna vez había rechazado -y luego, con el tiempo, aceptado- y la carta que le había escrito en una desvelada de la noche anterior.

En su carta había redactado, con elocuencia y cohesión dudosa y perfectible por su todavía temprana edad, un bosquejo de lo que sentía por su hermano y lo mucho que lo apreciaba, así como también razones que tenía para odiar al mayor de los Kirkland.

Indisponer al enemigo siempre había sido una buena estrategia de juego, ¿verdad?

Con mucho insistir logró que su hermano quisiese acompañarlo al laberinto; eso sí, luego de asistir a la parroquia de la finca para recibir el sermón de los domingos como buenos caballeros.

Apenas terminó lo que Arthur entendía como extensas oraciones y enunciados sin sentido, salió corriendo de la modesta construcción, jalando a Glen con él por tramos, hasta el lugar en el que le daría la sorpresa.

Se perdieron entre los pasadizos largo rato, sin hacer mayor ademán por salir.

Aunque el mayor no lo expresara facial o verbalmente, se sentía bien, tranquilo. El otro niño también se sentía bien; un poco nervioso, empero.

De un momento a otro a Glen se le cayó el sombrero que llevaba.

El abrazo insospechado de Arthur había impactado tan fuerte y rápido su propio cuerpo que no tuvo la solidez corporal para permanecer en el suelo sin que éste se cayera.

-"A-Arthur"-

-"Feliz cumpleaños, hermano"- Escondió su rostro enrojecido y ardiente en el pecho del niño más crecido, apretujándolo con más fuerza. Al ver que Glen no hacía nada para despegarlo o ahuyentarlo, lo miró directo a los ojos, en donde encontró un resplandor hermético, como siempre, sí, pero esta vez era diferente.

Era uno raro.

Y no eran necesarias las palabras para entender que era algo absolutamente bueno viniendo de él.

Empinó sus zapatos de charol negro, enlazó los brazos alrededor de Glen, y plantó un delicado beso en su mejilla derecha, muy cerca de sus labios, avergonzado y titubeante.

Glen se sorprendió un poco, pero no dejo de abrazar al pequeño.

Hurgó en el bolsillo de su saco y sacó el soldado de madera junto a un papel enrollado como pergamino y sujetado con una cinta de seda verde, uno de los colores favoritos de su hermano.

Retiró el bracito que aún reposaba sobre los hombros del mayor y con esmeraldas llenas de ilusión tomó las manos enguantadas de él, poniendo ambas cosas en ella y cerrando sus dedos para que ninguna se cayera o se le escapara.

Lo miró por última vez y se echó a correr, lleno de pavor pero de algún modo aliviado.

Después de eso no lo vio hasta después de la cena de gala que sus padres habían preparado por su cumpleaños.

Lo buscó por toda la casa hasta que dio con su paradero: Un balcón cuya vista daba a la pileta del frente de la casa. Pero había un detalle.

No estaba solo.

Estaba con la peor persona que, según Arthur, podía estar; Scott.

Y eso no era todo.

Sus rostros estaban demasiado juntos para su deleite, y casi podría jurar que eran capaces de sentir la respiración del otro contra su piel.

El rostro del pelirrojo se acercaba lentamente, a paso seguro.

¡Debía detener eso! Y debía hacerlo en un santiamén.

-"¡Eres un idiota, Scott!"- Así llamó la atención de ambos, particularmente la del ahora furioso susodicho.

Era hora del plan B.

Corrió hacia él y con toda su fuerza lo empujó al colisionar, haciendo que su cuerpo aterrice en las losetas del suelo y el suyo encima de éste. Luego se levantó muy rápido, ya que no debía ser un genio para entender lo que venía luego.

-"¡Maldito crío!"-

Partió a la carrera buscando una manera de escapar de los efectos de aquella misión suicidada recién hecha. Scott corría detrás de él, olvidándose de Glen para atraparlo y hacérselas pagar.

-"¡Te las haré pagar, mocoso insignificante!"-

El menos afectado de la situación se quedó parado en su lugar en el balcón, perplejo.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Sus hermanos cada día estaban peor… ¿Pero qué hacerle? Ya se les pasaría mañana, o pasado, o… Bueno, algún día.

Por supuesto…

Regresó a su habitación para tomar la leche de antes de dormir, cuando sus otros dos hermanos estaban en una disputa frente a la entrada del cuarto del rubio.

Aunque ahora la disputa había cambiado su tema de discusión.

El hermano mayor tenía ahora el muñeco que Arthur atesoraba y que por amor había entregado ese día. Lo había conseguido rebuscando –secretamente- entre las cosas de su preciado hermano, y sabía que le sería de alguna utilidad hostil.

Como último castigo luego de haberle dado una pequeña paliza, Scott tiró en cascanueces al suelo, y terminó de romperlo pisándolo con arrebato.

Arthur lloró sabiendo que en ese estado ya no podía devolvérselo a Glen.

Realmente había querido que él lo tuviera, y que lo recordara por eso.

Pero ya no importaba eso. El juguete ya estaba roto.

…

Arthur Kirkland guardó el soldado real en su abrigo verde profundo. Le dio una ojeada a su reloj de bolsillo y después de eso se levantó impasible, buscando la forma de darle una salida a su tensión.

Realizó que le haría bien hablar con Glen, pues su tranquilidad siempre lo apaciguaba, y sus consejos eran los mejores.

Se encontraban ahora dos hombres buscando la misma habitación, con los mismos propósitos.

Ya no eran niños que peleaban, pero siempre volvían a ser inmaduros cuando tenían a su hermano en frente.

Y, claro estaba, esa vez no sería un caso diferente.

Se encontraron en la puerta del salón familiar y apenas cruzaron miradas comenzaron a discutir enfáticamente, siguiendo el rumbo del cíclico de un círculo vicioso que nunca terminaría.

No hasta que uno se confesase y fuese aceptado, al menos.

Dentro de la habitación Glen aún estaba viendo a través de la ventana. Fue interrumpido por la bulla que escuchaba desde afuera, sabiendo que sólo podría ser causada por dos personas en la casa.

Dio un suspiro largo y cerró los ojos por un momento, mentalmente masajeando sus sienes. Se acercó a la puerta con la mirada gacha, preguntándose cuál podía ser el maldito problema ahora.

Abrió la puerta y no fue necesario que gritase para que los dos testarudos caballeros que afuera se encontraban le prestaran atención, pues apenas lo vieron, se quedaron callados y lo miraron con sumo interés.

Él, entonces, prosiguió -"Me esperaba algo como esto de ustedes. Lo que no me esperaba es que vinieran aquí a hacerlo, precisamente. Ustedes para alterar la paz de otros son los mejores"-

Scott y Arthur se miraron el uno al otro por un momento y luego miraron a su hermano intensamente, antes de gritar unánimemente, aun compitiendo –"Quiero hablar contigo"-

Glen dio un paso atrás. Aquellos idiotas serían capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, debía tomar su distancia.

-"Hablen uno por uno tranquilamente. Es molesto que estén gritando en todo momento"-

El mayor le ganó la palabra a Arthur –"Demando hablar contigo, Glen, ahora mismo"-

Él sólo lo miró y asintió, pues sabía que el carácter volátil de su hermano sólo haría el problema más grande si se veía contradicho. –"Esta bien, pasa"-

El rubio lo miró derrotado y un poco angustiado. "Glen…"- Dijo en voz baja, meneando su cabeza.

-"Espera aquí, Arthur. Y no te preocupes, podremos hablar pronto. Ahora, si me disculpas"- Hizo una pequeña reverencia y un poco apenado –por tener que dejar a Arthur para después- cerró la puerta del salón. Se acercó a Scott y tomó asiento en un sofá, dando por seguro que el nuevo invitado lo seguiría.

Y él así lo hizo, sentándose a su lado.

También tenía calculado que él hablaría primero. Espero tres segundos, y apenas contó el número tres escuchó la gruesa y acentuada voz del pelirrojo.

-"Creo que es hora de ponerle punto final a este estúpido juego"-

-"Eso es lo que yo debería decirles a ustedes dos"-

-"Sí…"- Scott pensó por un momento cuando desvió su vista a un lado y frunció el entrecejo. Luego volvió a mirar a Glen con severidad. –"Supongo que aquí se resumirá todo. No sé lo que me responderás, puesto que aún no logro comprender del todo tu jodido carácter"-

Se acercó un poco más al otro y luego cogió su barbilla para acercarlo más a su rostro. –"Estoy cansado del idiota de Arthur. ¿Y sabes por qué, Glen?"-

Él sólo lo quedo mirando. Sabía la respuesta y entendía de dónde venía todo aquello, pero no era importante que su hermano lo supiera. ¿Para qué tendría que saberlo? Si todo había sido sacado como conclusión luego de evaluar su carácter y sus motivos en primer lugar. Estaba demás responderle o mostrar alguna mueca de afectación.

Scott también sabía que no era necesario que le respondiera, porque seguramente todo estaba previamente calculado en el entendimiento ajeno.

Se respondió así mismo, seseando y posando su mano libre sobre el muslo de Glen –"Porque él es un estorbo. Porque aunque yo le ataque y quiera dejarle mal, tú siempre lo defenderás y lo llevarás contigo"-

-"Tienes razón, yo siempre lo defenderé"-

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué defenderlo? ¡¿Por qué no preferirme a mí? ¡Maldita sea!"- Scott se paró de golpe y se dirigió a la ventana, sobándose los ojos con una mano en un intento de ahogar su enojo, para así controlar su carácter de algún modo.

Aún con toda su frialdad y su templanza, el ojioliva no dejó de sentirse un poco culpable al ver a su hermano mayor de ese modo.

¿Pero que más podría hacer?

Se había pasado toda una vida haciéndose el desinteresado, y el precio era tener a sus dos hermanos en guerra y revoloteando alrededor de él, a la expectativa de cada señal que pudiera escapársele. Nunca pensó en hacerlo aposta, sin embargo. La verdad desconocida para los otros dos Kirkland era que él se encontraba indeciso en realidad, y que sentía pesar al ser testigo de una situación que no paraba de empeorar con cada año que pasaba.

Había esperado el momento en el que alguien por fin le dijese aquello que sentía por él y que lo unía incondicionalmente a su rival, para así tener al indeciso diciéndoselo luego y verse forzado a responder a uno de los dos con iguales emociones.

El momento tardó más de lo que pensó en primera instancia, pero ambos aún se encontraban a tiempo.

Entre parpadeos y latidos que aceleraban su ritmo, Scott volvió a encarar al objeto de su tormento. –"Sé que realizas a la perfección lo que estoy tratando de darte a entender. Es por eso que no te lo pediré. Pero Glen… Considéralo"-

-"Sí, Scott, lo consideraré"-

El orgullo y la tozudez del mayor mataba mucho de su atractivo, pero sólo porque en esas circunstancias no pasaba de ser burdo y estúpido.

¿Por qué pedir una entrevista con él si prácticamente no iba a decir nada?

Parecía no tener sentido si se le miraba de una perspectiva superficial.

Pero si se estudiaba más a fondo, la situación del pelirrojo era comprensible e incluso penosa: No había podido decirle nada acerca de su sentir porque sintió el golpe de la derrota con ese 'yo siempre lo defenderé' que Glen no tuvo problema en darle como respuesta, contando a continuación su vaga reacción física aun cuando trataba de estimularlo con ciertos gestos afectuosos como los de la barbilla o la pierna.

¿Si no había vislumbrado nada en ese entonces cómo podría hacerlo luego?

Y esa mirada seria que lo dejaba indefenso y al borde del abismo de la demencia era algo que no podía dejar de considerar.

La única forma de proteger su orgullo de ser dañado abiertamente era el quedarse callado y no hacer afirmaciones ni demandas que al fin y al cabo se verían ensuciadas con una derrota que en algún momento de su vida había visto pero que había decidido ignorar.

Salió de la habitación dando pasos largos y con un gesto lúgubre.

Reía en su interior por algún motivo que no podía alcanzar. ¿Qué más daba? Tal vez ya estaba trastornado.

Siempre por pura y entera culpa del malvado ojioliva.

Glen se quedó sentado, evitando hacer contacto visual con la figura imponente que se disponía a dejar el cuarto. Sólo miró en esa dirección cuando sintió una mirada tímida posada sobre él.

Era Arthur pidiendo permiso para entrar, muy respetuosamente.

La imagen lo hizo sonreír ligeramente, pues le recordaba al Arthur de la infancia y de los juegos. Hizo una mímica para indicarle que podía pasar y tomar asiento a su lado, a lo que el rubio respondió inmediatamente, haciendo exactamente aquello para lo cual había recibido permiso.

-"Y bien, Arthur, ya tienes tu momento de hablar. Me disculpo por haberte dejado esperando afuera de forma tan descortés"-

-"N-No hay cuidado"-

Un silencio incómodo perturbó el recinto e hizo que el ambiente se tensara un poco para los dos caballeros. Aquel estado molestó más al menor individualmente, razón por la cual sintió en deber de explicar el sentido de su visita.

-"G-Glen"- Su rostro se sonrojó más de lo común, pero el mayor prefirió ignorar aquello para no mortificar más a su hermano, quien ordenaba su mente en busca de algo adecuado para empezar su discurso. –"S-Sé lo que Scott ha de haberte dicho, por lo cual…Por lo cual creo que debo"- Tragó saliva y mordió su labio inferior, nervioso. –"Creo que debo decírtelo de una vez"-

-"Puedes decirme lo que sea"-

Su inmutable paciencia lo exponía como un ser que no se turbaría ni por la más tierna confesión ni por la más injusta injuria dirigida hacia él.

Eso era lo que asustaba a Arthur quien, al no tener la prodigiosa habilidad de su hermano para discernir y juzgar correctamente los caracteres ajenos, pensaba inocentemente que con él sería lo mismo.

Pero se equivocaba. ¡Cómo y de qué manera tan torpe se equivocaba!

¿Cómo era que no se había dado cuenta que Glen tenía una debilidad por él aún con todos esos años acompañándolo?

Tonto Arthur.

Contempló continuar con lo que tenía que decirle por una cuestión de decoro y respeto antes que por valentía y decisión. Avanzaría a paso lento, con la seguridad de que su hermano esperaría.

Después de todo era bastante paciente, ¿no?

-"E-Estoy enamorado de ti, Glen. S-Siempre lo he estado, incluso desde niños. Necesité crecer un poco para darme cuenta de lo que debía decir, y por eso estoy aquí. N-No sé qué pensarás de eso"-

Apenas y terminó de hablar sacó el viejo y gastado cascanueces de su bolsillo para entregárselo a su hermano, quien lo aceptó con un gesto que le pareció raro aun cuando lo había visto en varios capítulos de su vida: Una diminuta sonrisa de tranquilidad y melancolía se curveó en sus labios , y como si ese gesto de satisfacción no fuese suficiente gloria para sus ojos, escuchó algo que no pudo ponerlo más contento.

-"¿Qué pienso de todo esto? Pues pienso que me parece bien"-

-"¿B-Bien?"-

-"Sí…"-

Su asombró creció aún más cuando fue jalado por Glen para que éste lo abrazara con ternura. Al comienzo estaba demasiado sorprendido como para moverse, pero luego correspondió con el abrazo y se soltó al punto en que pudo susurrar a su oído con un tono tan desesperado que pareció un jadeo –"Creo que te amo, Glen"-

Él soltó una débil risa –"Yo también creo amarte a ti"-

Arthur lo miró a los ojos para evaluar la verdad de ese enunciado.

Con una rápida ojeada comprobó que no había forma de que su hermano pudiese mentirle, pues éste último cerró la brecha que separaba sus labios para ubicar un beso ansiado ya por mucho tiempo.

Supo que ya no existía nada que temer.

Supo que por fin se encontraba a salvo.

Ya no habría un Scott que quisiera arrancarle a Glen, porque ese Glen que tanto quería ya era suyo.

Y con lo que respectaba a Glen, podría decirse que él estaba satisfecho con su elección.

Era, pues, simple; porque es cuando finalmente acepta su debilidad cuando comprende que así todo tiene un sentido. Y ese sentido sólo existía siempre y cuando Arthur estuviera para formar la pieza principal de su vida presente y futura.

Costaría ver a Scott apartado y solo, pero al menos sabía que su orgullo lo obligaría a superarlo.

¿Qué importaban todas esas preocupaciones?

Ya nada, pues ya lo había aceptado.


End file.
